


Different

by josafiend



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kimando, M/M, Persuasion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josafiend/pseuds/josafiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living the lie gets old after all these years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

It had been simple enough, hadn’t it? The lie had been so easy to construct and so seemingly effortless to maintain.

They were married; the pair of them, in high profile, strictly private relationships, there was no margin for speculation. The darlings of their significant nations, they were left alone to get along with their lives, albeit the occasional public appearances, a dinner here and a ‘leaked’ holiday snap shot there.

Nobody suspected that the calm of the surface was betrayed by a chaos which raged beneath.

"Say that again please?"

Fernando shifted uncomfortably, he had been putting this moment off for some time now but there would be no keeping it from him once the season started.

"I’ve met someone."

"I see."

"This was never long term, I thought we both knew that? Raquel needed the divorce, she had to move on." Fernando said, taking a step forward, reaching out with open honest hands. "I don’t regret a thing, but… I like this girl, Kimi, she’s different."

Kimi’s eyes narrowed, " _Different_? I don’t follow, in what way is she different? Does she have a forked tongue? Can she breathe through her ears? Does she have a magical pussy that shoots fucking rainbows out when she comes?"

"You’re being ridiculous."

The Finn shrugged, "I don’t really feel like you’re in a position to judge my reaction, Fernando. Have you fucked her?"

"I… Yes," Fernando replied softly.

"You might have mentioned it before what happened an hour ago on the stairs, Fernando. I’m not sure I appreciate being your second choice lay."

"I never said anything about you being second choice Kimi, I just… this isn’t realistic anymore.  _We_ aren’t realistic. At least you still have Jenni."

Kimi’s laugh echoed off the stark surfaces of the kitchen units, "Yes, you’re right, for all the use she is to me. Although, perhaps I need a change of scenery anyway, it’s been ten years, maybe I can trade you in for a younger model. Nico’s due to replace you in a couiple of years, isn’t he?"

"Don’t you dare?" Fernando hissed. "You can’t hold this against me, we were never anything more than  _this_ , here in this house, we understand each other and we fuck each other, but I this is not a life."

"So let’s have a life then?"

Fernando blinked, astonished at the words which had just come out of his companion’s mouth, "Are you… You can’t say that now. You can’t do that, you don’t mean it."

Kimi shrugged one shoulder, leaning against the counter, "What if I do? What if I said we could go public, fuck the controversy, and be something real? Would you still choose her over me?"

"I don’t know! I haven’t had time to -,’ Fernando’s hands flew to his head, clutching at the hair in frustration. "This isn’t fair Kimi!"

"Life isn’t fair Fernando. You think it’s acceptable to come to me with this information now, after you’ve been with someone else? Did you stop to consider how you’d handle this moment, when you were buried inside her? I suspect the blood flow to your brain had shut off as usual, you’re not at your most intelligent when your dick is hard Fernando."

"Leave her out of this."

Kimi pulled a face, "You’re the one who brought her into this. Does she know how much you like dick in you? Have you had ‘ _the discussion’_  yet?"

Fernando pursed his lips, remaining silent.

"No, you probably won’t either? You’re so proud of how heterosexual you appear, so quick to deny what you are because you’re fucking terrified of consequences."

"You don’t know that. I don’t care what people think of me."

Kimi burst out laughing, so loud the Spaniard flinched.

He moved towards him, resisting the urge to laugh again when Fernando took a step back, repeating the action until the Ferrari driver’s back hit the cupboards and Kimi’s hands rested either side of his head.

"You’ve shown me no respect with this, Fernando. You owe me honesty."

Fernando swallowed; and tilted his head back, choosing to eye Kimi cautiously down the slope of his nose.

"So I’ll ask you again. If we agreed to stop this charade and do it properly, if we found a life around this, who do you choose?"

"Kimi I -," Fernando’s eyelids flickered as Kimi’s breath ghosted across his jaw, the feeling of Kimi’s soft cheek against his own pulling a soft whine from the depths of his chest.

"Yes?" The Finn whispered, trailing his tongue lazily around the trembling earlobe.

Fernando closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus his mind and not let the battle be won by the request for blood from his crotch.

"I’m not the one who’s ashamed of what he is. I married so I could protect you Fernando, I didn’t need to hide. I’ve never cared what those bastards think of me," Kimi purred, laying a trail of soft kisses down the tanned neck in front of him, sinking his teeth in unexpectedly and making Fernando’s breath catch.

"I’m not ashamed."

Kimi tutted, ‘Then why did you come to me after the deal was done? Why not tell me you have feelings for this girl when you first knew about them? You wanted a reasonable excuse to walk away, but now I’ve offered you something you didn’t expect."

Fernando’s eyes opened, pupils dilating rapidly as he stared into the ice cold eyes awaiting him. From millimetres away the Finn brought his lips crashing against his, a sharp pain at the back of his skull telling him that his head had smashed into the cupboard. Kimi’s tongue forced its way into his mouth, and with no hesitation Fernando responded with the familar tousle for dominance.

Kimi chuckled into the kiss, pushing his knee between the Spaniard’s thighs when he felt the pressure of his erection fighting his jeans. Fernando tried half-heartedly to push him away, but Kimi was too strong, as always, the bully, and to compound this he ripped the scarlet shirt from his shoulders with one well practised movement.

"I hope this isn’t too distracting," Kimi said, grinning before his assault on Fernando’s lips continued.

Subconsciously the Spaniard was already submitting, resting his arms over Kimi’s broad shoulders as fingernails raked angry red lines down his skin, pale hands pushing past his waistband and grasping at his backside almost painfully.

Fernando could feel Kimi’s need grinding against his own, the friction making the synapses of his brain sizzle as in turn they began to short circuit, and when his belt was unfastened and the jeans he was wearing fell to his ankles he ground himself helplessly onto Kimi’s hand as he fastened his fingers around the length of his cock.

"Why would you want to spoil everything Fernando?"

Kimi stroked him slowly and firmly, ignoring the involuntary hip jerk.

"Why would you leave me?"

Once more he pushed his lips against Fernando’s, softer this time, tongue trailing across the Spaniards lower lip, letting the man with the decision to make take the lead. Fernando’s hands dropped to Kimi’s waist, pushing under his shirt to paw at the warm skin beneath, pulling him closer still until Kimi’s hand struggled to move sandwiched between the two of them.

Kimi could taste the saltiness of tears, which now streamed silently down the Spaniard’s cheeks. He knew he’d broken him, and pulsed his right hand drawing a choked gasp from Fernando. He turned him against the cool metal of the counter, loosening his own jeans and was glad that he was facing away when his eyes lost focus, almost rolling back when his swollen head grazed the skin of Fernando’s ass cheek.

"There’s nothing wrong with this, we both want it. We’re adults, why can’t we just take it?" he whispered, his own voice now trembling as his breath tried to catch in his throat.

Fernando pushed back against his Kimi’s groin, and the Finn grabbed his cock and pushed straight into him, growling as Fernando’s knees almost buckled beneath him. He pushed him against the solid unit, hips pounding roughly, trying not to think about the way they fit together and how it never failed to astound him, like they were pieces of a jigsaw.

Like they belonged together.

Kimi tore off his own shirt, curling around Fernando’s sweat laced back and sinking his teeth into the samurai tattoo, making his muscles tense and Kimi had to slow, else he came irritatingly early.

"Are you going to stay?" Kimi asked, his breath now heavy on the Spaniard’s neck. "Can you handle being with me, or are you a fucking pussy who wants to run away?"

"No!" Fernando cried, taking hold of the counter and pushing himself back against Kimi’s cock.

Kimi grabbed his hair, pulling his head back against his shoulder, biting at the skin he could reach, his neck, his ear and his jaw. He could feel the pressure building, and he knew he had to get an answer. Reaching round Fernando’s hips he found his solid cock, achingly hard and leaking profusely, a couple of strokes and it’d be all over.

"Make a decision, are you staying or going?"

_Stroke._

Fernando’s throat tightened and he grasped and cried simultaneously as he felt the orgasm building.

"Fernando?"

_Stroke._

Kimi’s world tilted slightly, feeling the warmth begin to spread.

"Fucking answer me!" he yelled, smashing into Fernando as he lost grip of his senses. "Godammit, I want you to stay!"

Fernando’s eyes squeezed shut as a white light blinded him and he came into Kimi’s tight hand, his body jerking and his knees finally giving way.

"Okay, I’ll stay," he whispered.

The Finn collapsed on top of him, a soft whimper creating a natural opposite to the roar he’d made when he came. Fernando smiled to himself, for a guy who barely said a word Kimi certainly made plenty of noise when they were fucking.

After a moment Kimi shifted, pushing himself away and rearranging himself back into presentable order, "I’m sorry," he said dejectedly, "I guess you’ll be wanting to go now?"

"Kimi, I said I’ll stay," Fernando said, pulling his shirt back over his head. "I mean it, I’m not bothered. Dasha, she’s nice, she’s great, but she’s not you."

Kimi took a step forward and pressed a hard kiss against Fernando’s lips, a grin forming on his own.

Fernando fixed him with a hard stare, "Don’t fuck this up Kimi."

Kimi simply winked and walked out of the room with a spring in his step, leaving Fernando to wonder whatever possessed him to think about leaving him in the first place.


End file.
